


deserving

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Outsider, Wedding Fluff, aka catarina and raphael's pov thoughts on malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Magnus Bane is getting married and he needs to tell his family.Two missing scenes from 3x22. An early morning stop at Catarina's house to ask two very important questions and Raphael helping Magnus get ready.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545829
Comments: 21
Kudos: 307





	deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Filling for Shadowhunter Bingo prompt: Marriage

Catarina felt Magnus against her wards before she heard his knock at the door. His magic was back, singing within him and reaching out to greet her own. Pressing her hand over Madzie’s hair, she set down the book she had been reading her daughter.

“Someone’s at the door,” Madzie said, leaping off the bed to peek out the window.

“You stay here, I think it’s just Uncle Magnus,” Catarina said, standing as well. 

She left Madzie, still dressed in pajamas, closing her girl’s bedroom door. She didn’t know why Magnus could be here so early, and didn’t want Madzie to be frightened if he was in some sort of trouble and needed help. 

She didn’t know what that might be. The night before she’d received a text from Alec saying that Magnus was home safe. As much as she had wanted to rush over to the loft, she decided it was probably better to leave them be.

Tightening her robe, she opened the door. Magnus looked nervous but his face lit up when he saw Catarina. As soon as she closed the door behind him, he fell into her arms. Their magic tangled together at the same time, a joyous reunited family. Catarina held him tight, pressing a kiss above his ear, and murmuring, “Magnus Bane, you had me so worried. I will kick your ass if you ever do something like that again. I love you so much.”

Magnus gave a laugh that might have also been a sob. “I’m sorry.”

“You would be if you hadn’t come back to me,” Catarina tried to scold, but her own throat was closing with the tears she hadn’t let fall.

Magnus pulled back, reaching a hand to gently run his knuckles over her cheek. “I won’t leave you alone. I promised.”

“Promises can be broken,” Catarina said, thinking of Ragnor and the hole in her heart aching.

Magnus knew exactly what she was thinking, pulling her close again. “I know. I love you.”

They clutched each other until their breathing settled and tears started to dry. Releasing Magnus, Catarina wiped at her face with the arm of her robe. “You want some coffee? Tea?”

“Tea would be wonderful,” Magnus said, conjuring a tissue and handing it to her.

“Thanks,” she made one herself and handed it to him.

Magnus laughed, and it sounded less broken now. “Alright, alright.” He followed her as she walked down the hall to her kitchen. Setting about making tea the mundane way, she tried to settle herself and Magnus.

He sat at the kitchen table and pulled something out of his pocket. Catarina watched him fiddle with it out of the corner of her eye. “You have something tell me.”

Magnus jumped a little bit, then looked up sheepishly. “I do.”

Setting the kettle on the stove to boil, she moved and leaned on the counter, facing him. “You’re scared how I’m going to react.”

“Just a little bit.”

Catarina shook her head. “My dear, as long as you’re not about to tell me you're going back to fucking Edom, I think it’ll be just fine.”

Magnus made a face, but she got another laugh out of him. There was something about him that was glowing, a joy she hadn’t seen before. But instead of telling her why he was so happy he offered, “I think we might have destroyed Edom.”

“Good riddance,” Catarina said, then just stared at him, eyebrows raised. She could wait him out if this was the game he wanted to play.

He shifted awkwardly, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. And Catarina caught the shining metal of a ring where Magnus had never worn one before. Striding across the room, Magnus looked up at her with wide eyes. Catarina reached out, taking his left hand and gently touching the band around Magnus’ ring finger. Excitement and joy filled her and she tried to keep calm. She tugged Magnus back up into her arms, holding him tight. When she pulled back, she kept her hands on his elbows, grinning.

Magnus just smiled back, shoulders relaxing. “Yes, well...”

“You and Alec are engaged?! Since when?” Catarina wanted to tell him off for not telling her right away, but she was too happy for him.

“I found out he was going to ask me before my father intervened... and then I asked him, before going to Edom,” Magnus explained, his smile only growing. So this was the glow she had picked up.

“You asked him to marry you and then vanished? Magnus.” Catarina had to scold a bit here. Magnus at least looked a little bashful at that, but he was smiling too widely. “We are going to get so many things together! I will need to reach out to Raphael so we can plan you a bachelor party and an engagement party if you want that-”

“Ah,” Magnus said, holding up a hand. In it was the paper, and Catarina took it.

Reading over the words of the invitation once, twice, three times, Catarina looked back up to meet Magnus’ eyes. “Tonight?”

Magnus shrugged, “Why wait?”

Catarina opened her mouth, because she could think of a couple of reasons: Magnus and Alec had only been together for four months, they were from very different worlds... But she also realized it didn’t matter. She had seen the way Alec treated Magnus, the love of a man who would go to hell and back for Magnus. And that was what Magnus deserved.

“Why not,” Catarina said, and the kettle started to whistle. Catarina turned, putting the invitation on her fridge next to Madzie’s art, and set about finishing making the tea. She kept looking at Magnus and knew her grin matched his. Setting a mug by him with honey and milk, she gripped her own.

“You’re not going to talk me out of it?” Magnus asked, fiddling with his engagement ring.

Catarina shook her head. “No. I know you have been through a lot these last few months, but I’ve seen the way Alec cares for you, and you for him. All I want is to see you happy.”

“This makes me happy, Alec makes me happier than I thought I could be,” Magnus said.

“He loves you as you deserve.” She needed the words to be out there.

Magnus nodded, reaching out to take Catarina’s hand. “Thank you for understanding.”

“I will fight for you Magnus, anything you need,” Catarina promised, squeezing his hand.

“I know,” Magnus said, looking down at their joined hands. “I was wondering if you would be my best man.”

If Catarina could smile any wider than she already was, she would now. Blinking quickly, she said, “I would be honored.”

Magnus pulled her in for another hug, a little awkward with the tea.

“But where am I going to find the time to write an embarrassing speech?” Catarina murmured into his shoulder.

“That’s the true reason we’re marrying tonight, so you and Jace won’t have time to write speeches,” Magnus laughed.

“Can I have tea?” came a little voice from the doorway. Catarina and Magnus turned to see Madzie peaking in.

“Of course,” Catarina said, standing up. “And you can join us.”

“No more “grown-up” talk?” Madzie said, using air quotes.

“Who taught you that?” Catarina asked, making air quotes back before resting her hands on her hips.

“Raphael,” Madzie giggled, before running over to Magnus. He picked up and settled her on his knee.

“Hmm,” Catarina said, shaking her head and taking out another mug. “Do you want hot chocolate instead?”

“Yes please!” When Catarina sat again, she handed Madzie her mug. Madzie took a careful sip before saying, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Catarina reached out to a napkin and wiped at Madzie’s new chocolate and marshmallow mustache. “Uncle Magnus has some exciting news.”

Madzie set her drink down with a thud, turning so she was sitting sideways and could look at Magnus. “Are you getting a kitten?”

Magnus shook his head, chuckling again. “No. At least not right now. Alec and I are getting married.”

Madzie’s eyes went wide, and she started to bounce a bit. Magnus reached an arm out to balance her. “Yay!”

“I asked your mom if she would be my best man,” Magnus said, looking over at Catarina before focusing back on Madzie. Catarina felt a contentedness at seeing her family together as she sipped her tea. “But I had a question for you too.”

Madzie’s eyes went even wider. “What is it?”

“Would you like to be the flower girl?”

Catarina was pretty sure she was going to cry again. She watched her daughter stare at Magnus in wonder.

“Yes!” Madzie agreed. “What do I have to do?”

“You will walk down the aisle, the path, between the chairs, and throw flower petals,” Magnus explained. Madzie’s express had grown very serious, which was adorable. “Do you think you can do that?”

Madzie nodded. “Can I use magic?”

“Yes, of course.”

Madzie turned to look at Catarina, and Catarina reached out to rest a hand on her back. “Mom, we’re going to need to dress fancy! You have to dress fancy for a wedding.”

“We will,” Catarina agreed. “And it is tonight, so we don’t have a lot of time.” She turned her attention back to Magnus. “Do you need any help with set up?”

Magnus shook his head. “I want to do this on my own.”

“Okay, but if you need anything...” Catarina said, giving Magnus her best serious expression, which was where Madzie had probably picked it up. 

“You will be the first person I call,” Magnus said. He stood, setting Madzie on the ground. “I have to get to work. I love you, Catarina, sweetpea.”

“Love you Magnus!” Madzie said, hugging his waist.

Catarina stood as well and moved to hug his other side. “Loss love sandwich!”

Magnus hugged them back, holding on for a moment longer than he normally would. Madzie’s magic bounced around Catarina’s and Magnus’ in her excitement. When they finally let Magnus go, and saw him out the door, Catarina knelt to be eye level with Madzie.

“We have some work to do too.”

Madzie bounced like her magic. “Yes!”

“But first, a proper breakfast.”

Raphael adjusted Magnus’ suit jacket, tugging to make it fall in place perfectly. “The Institute though?”

“Alexander made a very compelling argument,” Magnus explained, and Raphael just rolled his eyes.

“I do not want to know what kind of “argument” Lightwood made.” He leaned back, making sure Magnus looked perfect. This was important for Magnus, and Raphael wanted to make sure he did whatever he could to make sure the day was perfect.

Magnus laughed. “Madzie used air quotes today, Catarina might have words with you.”

“Sarcasm is an important skill for any immortal to have.” Raphael reached up to adjust a piece of Magnus’ hair that wasn’t behaving.

“Fair enough.” Magnus took a deep breath, turning to face the full mirror that was behind him. “How do I look?”

“Gucci,” Raphael said flatly, even as he checked to make sure the suit jacket was resting as it was supposed to on Magnus’ shoulders. He was happy for Magnus, was glad that Magnus had found the kind of happiness in a relationship that he had been seeking for so long. As much as Raphael still didn’t trust Alec, he felt comfortable in betting Alec wouldn’t break Magnus' heart.

“Now the makeup,” Magnus said, lifting his hand.

Raphael reached out to stop him. “Let me do it.”

Magnus met Raphael’s eyes in the mirror. “Alright.” He summoned a bag of his makeup and handed it to Raphael before settling into a chair that was next to the mirror.

Raphael wasn’t going to point out that either of them could have just walked the few feet to Magnus’ bedroom to get the makeup. He understood that Magnus needed to use his magic, even for simple things. To be reminded he had it. Raphael pulled up a chair beside Magnus, and Magnus shut his eyes.

“Are you nervous?” Raphael murmured, choosing the dark colors that would compliment Magnus’ suit and glamoured eyes. There was something calming, grounding in taking this time. Gently touching Magnus’ chin to tilt his head, Raphael watched Magnus relax a bit.

“Yes,” Magnus admitted. Raphael began to apply eyeshadow. “But not about marrying Alec. That part feels more right than I know how to put into words.”

“He does seem very devoted to you, in the way you deserve,” Raphael granted, feeling he should let Magnus know he approved... to a point. “He’s still a shadowhunter though.”

Magnus chuckled. “Give him time.”

“I will destroy him if he hurts you,” Raphael promised, then sighed. “Though I admit I don’t think that is a threat I will need to follow through on.”

“No,” Magnus was smiling, and Raphael carefully worked on a smokey-eyed look. “He was going to stay with me in Edom if I couldn’t return.”

“If he failed his job to get you back, you know Catarina and I would have found a way to bring you home,” Raphael said, though Magnus’ words made him feel a little more warmly towards Alec. “We’re your family, and hell isn’t coming between us.”

Magnus reached out, squeezing Raphael’s knee. “My boy, where would I be without you?”

“Panicking before your wedding?” Raphael offered. “Which brings me back to the Institute, really?”

“I made it look good,” Magnus promised, staying still as Raphael added eyeliner. 

“Catarina and I will still be throwing you a bachelor party, even though it will be happening after your honeymoon,” Raphael said, gently turning Magnus head again.

“I look forward to it. Can Alec come?”

“If he must,” Raphael said, smiling because Magnus couldn’t see. “You know Catarina will tell him embarrassing stories though.”

“He’ll hear them eventually,” Magnus huffed. “It’s better if he might be intoxicated and forget.”

“Sneaky, I approve,” Raphael said, looking over his work. Remembering the first time he’d let Magnus put makeup on him, he stood to press a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. A blessing, a confirmation of love and support. “You’re all set.”

Magnus opened his eyes, and stood to go back to the mirror. Raphael put away what he had used, and went to make sure Magnus’ suit hadn’t been wrinkled by sitting.

“You did a wonderful job, my boy,” Magnus was beaming. “I think I’m ready.”

“I’d say so,” Raphael said and heard a knock at the door. Magnus waved his hand to open it and Catarina and Madzie walked in, both wearing beautiful dresses and big smiles. 

“Magnus you look fantastic!” Catarina said, coming over to get a better look at the suit. “Alec is not going to be able to take his eyes off you.”

“That is part of the goal,” Magnus said, then turned to look down at Madzie. “Are you ready to be a flower girl?”

Madzie tossed her hands, flower petals falling around her. “I’ve been practicing!”

“There are so many petals in our living room,” Catarina said in agreement. Turning back to Magnus and Raphael, Catarina spread her arms. “We should head out. We need to get Magnus to the church on time.”

“Because for some reason this is happening in the Institute,” Raphael pointed out once more, shooting Magnus a look.

“It’s for the message and drama, clearly,” Catarina pointed out.

“I know, but it’s the principle of the thing.”

“If you decide to get married, you can choose where your wedding is held,” Magnus said, still grinning. He reached over and fiddled with Raphael’s hair. “Alright, I think we’re good to go.”

Catarina turned and opened a portal, then took Madzie’s hand. With her free one, Madzie tossed another handful of petals into the air before they vanished through the portal. Raphael offered his arm to Magnus. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

And together, they stepped through the portal to the ceremony that would add one more to their family.


End file.
